The direct fluorination of DOPA results in low yields of 2-[(18)F]-FDOPA and 6-[(18)F]-FDOPA. The use of 6-FDOPA to produce 6-F dopamine results in even lower yields and, because of the time of reaction, lower specific activities. Using the 6-mercury precursor, a regioselective reaction takes place with (18)F-fluorine. The optimal procedure has been developed. The specific activity is in the same range l.3 Ci/mmol (EOB), but the yield is ca. twice that obtained with the direct fluorination. An analysis for Hg has also been developed. Three safety batches have been prepared in anticipation of the IND filing.